My Time With the Doctor
by Yuki101
Summary: This is my story of my time with the Doctor. It's all so confusing because it never goes in chronological order...or at least that's how it always seemed for me. But I suppose that's all for you to decide. AN: I. Own. NOTHING...cept 'haps Charlie and THAT'S IT! Read an' Review please! Tell me your thoughts!
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor...

He is an amazing man..extraordinary really. He's magnificent, brilliant, and just all around fantastic. And yet... I've never met him. I've certainly heard of him and his adventures throughout all of time and space, that much is true, but I've never ever met him face-to-face.

Although I do have this feeling that I have before. Once upon a time... a very long time ago... It's a silly thought really. It's just... I have these..dreams you could say. Dreams that revolve around me and the Doctor. I'm traveling with him throughout all of time and space in his TARDIS. Every now and again there are other companions like Martha or Jack or Donna but it's mostly just me and the Doctor.

I never really quite remember what the dreams consisted of but I always remember him. And right before I wake up he always says, "Don't worry. I'm coming. Everything's going to be alright. I'm coming for you, Charlie. I'm coming."

I keep on waiting and waiting. I keep on wondering...wondering if he really is coming or if my dreams are just that. Dreams. It doesn't help the fact, however, of that every now and again when I'm alone I hear a faint sound. It's almost like it's in the back of my head and yet not at the same time. It's the sound of the TARDIS. Of course when I look around it's gone. I never see any 1950's style Police Box around... Not that you can blame a girl. I mean who wouldn't want to go on an adventure in the TARDIS with the Doctor?

It may be a hopeless dream but it's one that I've been wishing for for so long now that it feels like forever. I mean...what if he actually is real?

And that's where my story began.

My life as an ordinary 21 year old woman who works at Dunkin' Donuts was changed forever by one single thought about one single man. The man who calls himself..The Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor? Are you sure that we should be doing this?" I raised an eyebrow up at him.

He blinked down at me with a mad gleam in his eye. "Charlie, would this face ever lie to you? Just look at 'em! It would be an absolute crime not to do this!"

"In that case then...COWABUNGA!" I shrieked as I took a running leap and then jumped onto the back of a shopping cart and went on a ride.

I then heard laughing from beside me.

I glanced over and grinned at the Doctor in all of his bow tie, tweed jacket, and floppy-haired glory riding on the shopping cart..backwards! I laughed with him. "Having fun there, Doctor?"

"Of course! I told you this would be worth it!" The floppy-haired man grinned over at me and raised an eyebrow at me. It was almost as if he was challenging me.

Oh good grief. He wasn't going to let this go, was he? "Alright fine. You were right. This is actually a planet whose only use to ride shopping carts around it. Happy?"

"Yes actually.." The Doctor's eyes widened slightly at something behind me that I obviously couldn't see seeing as my attention was on him and him alone. "Charlie! Look out!"

I glanced over my shoulder and saw a giant, rabid snowman running at me. Well ain't that a peculiar sight... Well I wasn't going to just let it grab me nor let the Doctor just sonic everything in sight...as he is prone to do so I did the only thing that I could think of at the moment even though I could have done a few other things. Oh well! Coulda, woulda, shoulda!

"KI-YAH!"

The 21 year old flipped onto the top of the shopping cart, jumped at the snowman and delivered a double flying spinning kick at its head. The head came clean off and the body fell motionless to the floor. Charlie landed in a crouch near the snowman. She pulled her full lips into a pouty frown as she gazed down at where the head was supposed to be.

I stared down at the ground or more precisely at my feet. Just what the hell had I done? Did I seriously just behead a snowman with my bare feet dressed as I was in my gray tank top and maroon gym shorts that I dare call sleeping clothes? Was I seriously that nutty? The answer to both of those questions was yes..unfortunately. I was only about to go to bed when the Doctor had parked in my bedroom and whisked me away on an adventure.

I was only vaguely aware of said Doctor trying to get my attention. He was now scanning me with his sonic screwdriver. "What..?"

He smiled gently down at me and ruffled my dark-brown-really-it-was-practically-black hair affectionately before offering a hand for me. I took it and he helped me up. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "C'mon, lil Time Lady. Let's go find another planet to explore!"

I smiled and nodded at his suggestion before asking him. "Why do you call me that?"

I never did get my answer.


End file.
